Revenge!
by Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin
Summary: Sebagai seorang paranormal, Mr. N harus bisa melakukan permintaan kliennya. Termasuk permintaan seorang wanita berambut blonde untuk balas dendam. /"Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu!"/
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ Mr. N, seorang paranormal yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Termasuk permohonan wanita berambut blonde yang ingin balas dendam pada seorang pria.

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail Milik seorang komikus yang hebat, pasti semuanya sudah tahu. Jadi tak udah saya cantumkan disini^^ *geplaked

Ya benar, Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro_-sensei_

_**Genre: **_Saya benar-benar tidak tahu ini fic ber-_genre_ apa. Saya gak tau, kalau_ romance_ mungkin akan sangat sedikit adegan _romance-_nya. Jadi tak bisa dibilang ini fic _romance. _Sedangkan kalau_ supranatural_, saya juga sedikit ragu-ragu. Jadi... Mungkin akan saya jadikan ber_genre_ _Friendship._

_**Warning:**_ OOC, Banyak Typo, dan mungkin _genre_-nya agak sedikit membingungkan.

_**Pairing:**_ Ntahlah, gak ada bumbu romancenya mungkin? Menurut readers siapa pairing yang cocok? NaLu atau GraLu

Aloha~ Ini fic ke-3 Kida di fanfom ini. Seperti biasa, saya orang yang miskin riview T_T. Pada fic saya yang _pair_ JelZra hanya 3 riviewnya. Kida ucapkan sankyu pada **Near1001, Neng bj **_a.k.a _** bjtatihowo dan anonim.** Berkat kalian saya mempunyai semangat untuk membuat fic yang baru^^

Baru-baru ini Kida menemukan fic dari fandom _–sensor-_ yang meniru cerita dari salah satu komikus jepang yang bernama _Nana Haruta-sensei_. Walaupun sedikit kesal, Kida harus tetap sportif, ya~ Kida hanya peringatkan dia supaya buatlah fic dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya dia mengakui itu cerita karya dia tanpa menulis dia terinpirasi dari... Maaf kalau orang yang kuceritakan ini melihat ini dan merasa tersinggung, hanya ini yang bisa saya komentar.

Yah~ Kida sudah melampiaskan komentar yang tak penting, sekarang saatnya para penggemar Fairy Tail menikmati karya saya yang ntah bagus atau jelek sangat.

_-Selamat Membaca!-_

_**~Don't Like Don't Read~**_

_._

_._

_._

Mr. N paranormal yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan...

Termasuk permphonan untuk...

_**Balas Dendam**_

***,* Revenge! *,***

Saat itu Mr.N sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang meyerupai larian menuju tempatnya. Mr. N melihat seorang perempuan seusia dengannya menyerbu masuk dan langsung membuat keributan.

"Apa kau paranormal yang dapat mengabulkan segala permohonan?" Ucap perempuan berambut blonde dengan nafas terengah-engah karena, memang_-_ dia habis berlari memukul-mukul dengan kedua telapak tangannya pada meja Mr. N bekerja.

"Ya, dan apa urusanmu denganku no-na

Lu-cy_-?_"

Mr. N menyebutkan nama perempuan itu sebelum ia memberitahukannya, ia dapat mengetahui segala hal yang ia ingin tahu dengan mudah karena ia seorang paranormal. Dan juga ia memiliki teman seekor roh kucing yang membantunya dalam bekerja. Lalu, hal yang membuat Mr. N tahu adalah~

Terdapat nama Lucy di baju yang ia kenakan!

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Kau seorang _stalker_-kah? Tapi itu tak penting, apa kau mempunyai alat untuk balas dendam? Berikan padaku sekarang!" Ucap perempuan yang dikenal bernama Lucy dengan keras.

Natsu hanya merespon hal itu dengan candaan yang Kida kira itu garing "Haha, kalau kau mau balas dendam kenapa tak langsung bunuh saja dia?" Mr. N mengucapkan hal itu dengan tawa lebar dan itu membuat kemarahan Lucy memuncak.

"Saya sedang tidak bercanda! Cepat serahkan benda itu padaku!" Kali ini Lucy sudah tak sabar dengan tingkah pemuda itu yang menyebalkan, Mr. N pun akhirnya merespon permintaan Lucy.

"Baiklah, karena anda klien pertama saya pada hari ini, saya akan memberikan pelayanan spesial pada anda! Ini ada 10 butir coklat dan hanya dapat dimakan 3hari sekali. Jika kau nekat memakan coklat itu 2x sehari, berarti kau sudah siap mempertaruhkan nyawamu!" Ucap Mr.N panjang lebar terhadap kliennya itu. Lalu ia duduk di bangku dan menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lalu.. Apa fungsinya?" Lucy bertanya karena paranormal itu tak menyebutkan fungsi dari coklat tersebut.

"Fungsinya...

Permohonan anehmu akan terkabul kecuali permohonan untuk membuat orang itu mati"

Mr. N menjelaskan secara mendetail dari fungsi coklat itu, karena Lucy belum percaya ia akan coba membuktikannya. Ia pun membuka bungkusan coklat _tersebut_ dan memakan sebutir coklat "Akan kubuktikan sekarang!" Seru Lucy dan seketika permohonannya terkabul. Lucy pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengucapkan

'_Jaa~'_

Mr. N hanya menggerutu "Kau~

Sesaat Lucy keluar, Mr. N merapihkan kekacauan yang dibuat olehnya "Dirim yang seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal, klienku!" Mr. N membuat perkiraan kalau Lucy akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Bagus! Dengan ini 3hari kemudian aku akan balas dendam padanya.

Tunggu saja kau..

Gray-_kun!_

Aku terus menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku, sebenarnya keinginanku untuk balas dendam pada Gray sudah sangat besar.

_-Skip time-_

3 hari kemudian, aku pergi sekolah untuk balas dendam secara perlahan sampai Gray tidak kuat atas penderitaannya dan berniat untuk bunuh diri. Karena coklat itu tak dapat meminta permohonan membunuh, maka dari itu aku akan membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

Jam pelajaran pertama, semua murid diharapkan mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan kemarin. Tiba-tiba otakku mencerna sebuah ide licik

Tring!

Itulah bunyinya # sepertinya bunyinya itu tak penting ya~ -_-"

Aku akan membuatmu menderita Gray-_kun_, permohonanku adalah...

_Buat pr yang dikerjakan oleh Gray menjadi kosong_

Aku tahu memang ini permintaan yang konyol dan tidak elit, tapi aku tak memperdulikan itu.

_**End of Lucy P.O.V**_

Saat Guru Charla memeriksa tugas milik Gray "Gray!" Panggilnya.

"Iya, ada apa bu?" Tanya Gray dan bangkit berdiri.

"Gray, mana tugas yang kuberikan padamu? Kenapa kau tak mengerjakannya?" Tukas Guru Charla membuat Gray terkejut, padahal Gray sudah mengerjakan tugas itu kemarin malam.

"Tak mungkin pak! Saya sudah mengerjakannya!" Jawab Gray dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tak usah berbohong Gray, nanti saat istirahat saya ingin bertemu denganmu!" Gray pun terduduk dengan lesu. Melihat hal itu Lucy hanya bisa tertawa dalam hatinya _'fufufu~'_

Pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan ketegangan melanda didalamnya,jam istirahat pun datang dengan cepatnya. Gray yang baru keluar dari kelas dilihat oleh Lucy dan diberikan senyum sinisnya.

'Bagus, Ini baru permulaan loh Gray-_kun_!' Lucy kembali menyeringai tanpa ia tahu kalau Erza mendekatinya.

"Lucy, kenapa saat kau tersenyum serasa mengerikan begitu?" Tak seperti Erza yang aslinya, Erza merasa takut? Itu tak mungkin! Lucy akhirnya kembali ke dunianya.

"Iie Erza, aku tidak kenapa-napa" Ucap Lucy dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Erza hanya bisa bingungdan menghela nafas melihat tingkah Lucy yang aneh. Sebenarnya Lucy tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Hm~".

TENG.. TONG.. TENG.. TONG..

Waktunya pulang sekolah, para murid sudah berhamburan keluar dan hanya tersisa Lucy yang sedang merapihkan buku pelajarannya dan...

Gray yang datang menghampiri meja Lucy.

"Em.." Gray berdehem karena ia bingung ingin membicarakan apa pada Lucy. Sejak kejadian hari itu, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Lucy, makanya ia merasa canggung.

"Apa?" Lucy menanggapinya dengan emosi yang sudah mencuat keluar.

"A.. aku hanya ingin..." Perkataan Gray lagi-lagi dibuat terpotong oleh Author yang menyuruh Lucy memotongnya mengatakan..

"Cukup!...

Jika kau menemuiku untuk minta maaf, akan kukirim kau keneraka!" Lucy bangkit dari bangku dan keluar dari kelas tersebut yang sudah bengong yang memegangi pipinya yang perih akibat ditampat oleh Lucy.

Mr. N tak tahu kalau Lucy segitunya ingin balas dendam dan ia memutuskan.

'_Sebaiknya aku memperhatikannya!'_

.

.

.

Lucy pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kesal,

Kurang ajar!

Itulah yang dipikirkannya, Lucy berpikir setelah ia menelantarkannya setelah sekian lama sekarang ia ingin minta maaf?

Permintaan maaf Gray terlalu sulit diterima olehnya.

_-skip time-_

Keesokan harinya, muncul murid baru yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam melakukan segala hal. Lucy sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal itu, ia memilih untuk melihat ke arah jendela dari pada orang yang hiperaktif itu.

"Namaku..

Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu melihat Lucy dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Kida jelaskan, sedangkan objek yang dilihat tak menyadari kalau ada yang sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Lucy" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Lucy hanya bisa terbuyar dari lamunannya dan berdecak kesal.

Belum apa-apa sudah direpotkan dengan murid baru! Itulah pikiran Lucy, karena sekarang Natsu sudah berada di sampingnya berbagi buku pelajaran dengannya.

'Sungguh, amat sangat MENYEBALKAN!' Lucy berperang dalam hatinya, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Itulah menurut Lucy.

**-Jam Istirahat-**

Ntah habis dari mana, Natsu balik ke kelas dan langsung menyapa Lucy.

"Ahoy, Luce!" Serunya.

Langsung saja urat-urat kemarahan Lucy muncul di pelipisnya "Hey kau orang baru, namaku Lucy!" Ucap Lucy dengan kesal dan memelototkan matanya pada Natsu.

"oh~ Gomen,

Oh ya Luce..."

"NAMAKU LUCY,

DASAR ANAK BODOH!" Lucy berteriak menggemparkan kelas dan menjebolkan capslock author yang udah butut jadi rusak.

Natsu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya 'dia bilang aku bodoh? Asal para pembaca tahu ya, aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi anak yang lugu dan bukan bodoh!' Natsu berbatin ria

"Oh, iya! Maaf Luce,

Eh.. Lucy!" Natsu sengaja melakukan hal itu, memang sesekali Natsu ingin membuat Lucy nerasa kesal.

'Sangat lucu bagiku!'

"Apa maumu hah? Anak baru?" Lucy sudah kesal dan ingin rasanya segera pergi jauh dari anak baru yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku dengar...

Kau mau balas dendam ya?"

Perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy membeku seketika, Lucy hanya menghela nafas..

"Kalau iya, memang apa urusannya denganmu?" Lucy sudah tak bisa berkata _'Apa maksudmu?'_ atau _'itu tidak benar!'_ karena sepertinya Natsu tak akan percaya jika Lucy berkata hal seperti itu.

"Tak ada sih, kamu balas dendam hanya karena ia mencampakkanmu ya? Karena hal itu kau mau balas dendam, kau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna ya, Lucy!" Ucap Natsu dengan wajah yang serius.

Lucy terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu dan baru ia tahu kalau Natsu bisa berwajah serius juga. "Kau tak ada urusannya dengan masalahku Natsu!" Lucy berteriak sehingga murid di kelas melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melupakan semuanya" Natsu menawarkan sesuatu hal yang konyol.

"Tidak!" Jawab Lucy tegas.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan setelah balas dendam?" Perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy sedikit syok dan membatu di tempat, Lucy berpikir sesaat dengan wajah tegangnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, dan akhirnya ia pun lari keluar dari kelas.

"Hah~ Dasar klien yang merepotkan!" Natsu hanya berdecak bingung, tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebisa mungkin Natsu harus membuat Lucy tak memakan coklat itu, karena coklat itu memiliki efek samping yang membuat tubuh Lucy menjadi lemah san semakin melemah.

Benar!.

Natsu adalah Mr. N, N diambil dari nama kecilnya 'N'atsu, Natsu tak memberitahukan efek apa yang akan terjadi karena mungkin suatu hari sebelum coklat itu habis dimakan ia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk balas dendam.

Tapi setelah Natsu melihat tingkah Lucy barusan, ia merasa bahwa Lucy tetap akan melaksanakan niat balas dendamnya.

'O.. Orang baru itu, terlalu mencampuri urusanku!' Lucy berbatin ria dengan dirinya sendiri sambil mengomel-ngomel tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAKK~!

Lucy menghantar seseorang, dan mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sakit.

"Ah~ Gomen~" Saat Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Gray ada didepannya, seketika hati Lucy pun menjadi tambah buruk lagi.

"Ano.. Lucy~"

Belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan kata-katanya lagi-lagi author menyuruh Lucy memotong perkataan Gray.

"MATI SAJA KAMU!" Teriak Lucy dan pergi secepat kilat.

Lucy terus berlari ntah kemana yang penting ia bisa menenangkan dirinya, sampailah ia di sebuah danau sekolahnya. Lucy jadi teringat, dimana Gray orang yang ia sukai menembaknya disini.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Hari ini, aku dihadapkan pada suatu hal yang sangat aku dengar dari mulutnya. Perkataan cinta dari Gray~

'_Lucy, Aku suka kamu!'_

Aku pun meneteskan air mataku karena perasaanku dapat terbalaskan akhirnya setelah aku menanti selama 2 tahun. Aku sungguh amat senang dan tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar.

Akhirnya, hari ini telah tiba..

Gray_-kun_

_**FLASHBACK Sangat Singkat End**_

Lucy pun duduk di pinggiran danau tersebut.

"Uh~~

Menyebalkan!"

.

.

**( Chap. 1 End, To be Continue )**

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Revenge itu artinya membalas dendam.

Akhirnya~ Fic terbaru Kida selesai!. Bagaimana? Apa Kalian menyukainya?

Kida tunggu riview kalian ya~~

Jaa!

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**v**

**-Kotak Riview-**


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi dengan Kida! Inilah ch. 2 yang sama sekali tak ada yang menantikannya untuk muncul! Kida langsung publish + update pada hari yang sama! Padahal Kida mau publishnya kemarin, tapi apa daya pulsa modem Kida abis T_T. Tapi kemarin udah Kida minta _Otou-san_ Kida buat isiin ^^V

Dari pada Kida nulis curcolan yang tak jelas, selamat membaca chap. 2 yang tak tau bagaimana nasibnya.

_-Cerita sebelumnya-_

Mr. N: Aku harus memperhatikannya!

Lucy: Orang baru itu terlalu mencampuri urusanku!

Lucy telah kesal pada Natsu yang terlalu mencampuri urusannya, sehingga ia berlari keluar kelas. Tapi saat dia sedang kesal-kesalnya, dia menabrak Gray orang yang paling ia benci. Sehingga ia menjadi tambah sangat kesal, ia berlari ke sebuah danau yang merupakan kenangan dimana Gray menembak Lucy.

"Uh~

Menyebalkan!"

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

_**Pairing: **_NaLu atau GraLu? Silahkan pilih yang cocok!

.

.

.

***_* Revenge! *_***

**ch. 2**

_Ω_

Lucy bersandar di batang pohon sambil selalu membatinkan perkataan _'menyebalkan' _pada dirinya sendiri. Bel sekolah tanda masuk untuk memulai pelajaran baru telah berdentang, tapi Lucy memutuskan untuk bolos saja. Pasti kalau ia masuk ke dalam pelajaran itu ia akan menemukan rambut pink hiperaktif yang menyebalkan itu.

Di saat Lucy sedang santai-santainya melamun untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tiba-tiba terlihat seseorang berambut pink yang entah dari mana muncul dan mengagetkan Lucy.

"Ah?"

"Aloha~ Luce!" Ucap Natsu dengan cengiran lebarnya, urat pelipis Lucy menjadi sebuah tanda marah. Lagi-lagi Natsu tidak bisa menyebutkan nama Lucy dengan benar, Lucy pun menonjok Natsu sehingga ia terpental ke danau.

Lucy pun pergi meninggalkan Natsu, tapi Natsu mempunyai niat untuk mengerjai Lucy. Natsu pura-pura tak bisa berenang, melihat hal itu Lucy segera menolong Natsu, Lucy membawa Natsu ke pinggiran Danau. Terlihat Natsu yang telah berpura-pura tersedak, Lucy hanya bisa mengucapkan apakah kau baik-baik saja dan maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau tak bisa berenang.

Natsu hanya ketawa, Lucy melihat Natsu dengan tatapan bingung. Akhirnya Natsu menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy bahwa ia pura-pura tak bisa berenang, Lucy pun kembali memukul Natsu.

"Dasar Menyebalkan!" Lucy pun pergi dari tempat itu, tapi Natsu tengah menahan tangannya supaya Lucy tak bisa kabur. Lagi-lagi Natsu membahas tentang niat balas dendam Lucy.

"Apa kau berniat ingin balas dendam?" Natsu kembali membuat Lucy ntah mau menujukkan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Ya, aku harus balas dendam!" Ucapnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengurungkan niatmu untuk balas dendam?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kamu saja, suatu hari nanti kamu akan menyesal" Natsu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti oleh Lucy. Lucy kembali kemarahannya memuncak.

"Kamu tak perlu ikut campur urusanku, aku pasti akan membunuh dia!" Tubuh Lucy bergetar, badannya berkeringat dingin, dia tak tahu kenapa rasanya dia lemah kalau menghadapi orang seperti Natsu.

Natsu tak bisa mengerti lagi dengan kemauan Lucy, akhirnya pun dia ikut-ikut marah "Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, bunuhlah dia sekarang! Di depan mataku!" Natsu sedikit membentak pada perkataannya tersebut.

Lucy kaget dan juga teringat bahkan terbayang oleh perkataan Mr.N yang tak beda jauh dengan perkataan Natsu sekarang.

'_Haha, kalau kau mau balas dendam kenapa tak langsung bunuh saja dia?'_

Kali ini Lucy tak bisa berkata apapun, kenapa perkataan dia dengan paranormal itu bisa mirip? Lucy berpikir dalam hatinya. "Ada apa heh?" Natsu membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat yang lalu melanda mereka.

"Kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku!" Teriak Lucy dan meninggalkan Natsu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Natsu pun bangkit dan tidurnya dan duduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dasar!" Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hari itu pun berlalu, sekarang hari kedua jadi Lucy belum bisa melaksanakan rencana balas dendamnya. Ia baru bisa balas dendam lusa mendatang, hari-hari Lucy pun diakhiri dengan hal biasa saja.

"Bosan~ Gak bisa balas dendam!" Lucy yang sedang tiduran di atas atap rumahnya hanya bisa mendengus kebosanan. Memang, hari ini dia tak melakukan apapun. Saat ini, dia sedang duduk melihat matahari terbenam. Cahaya jingganya ntah kenapa membuat perasaan Lucy menjadi tenang. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ia tertidur di sana, lalu ntah ada apa juga Natsu bersama dengan roh kucingnya Happy lewat situ.

'_Aye Sir! Ada gadis yang membuat keributan saat ingin minta alat balas dendam, Sir!' _Happy menunjukkan tempat dimana Lucy tertidur. Saat ini Natsu sedang senggang, maka dari itu ia berkeliling untuk melepaskan kelelahan karena pekerjaannya sebagai paranormal yang kadang ramai dan juga kadang sepi.

"Hah?" Natsu menengok ke arah dimana Happy menunjukkan dimana keberadaan Lucy, Natsu pun memanjat dan duduk di samping Lucy yang sedang tertidur. _'Dasar, anak ini bisa saja tidur saat sore-sore begini. Padahal udara sedang dingin-dinginnya!'_ Natsu berbatin ria dan perlahan akan mengelus rambut pirang Lucy, tapi saat itu dia dihentikan.

"Kau menyukainya heh?" Natsu berhenti seketika dengan perbuatannya dan tiba-tiba wajahnya merona, Natsu menjadi gelagapan.

"A.. Apa maksudmu Happy?" Natsu salah tingkah sendiri.

"Sudahlah Natsu, lebih baik kau bawa dia ke dalam supaya ia tak masuk angin" Happy memperingatkan Natsu dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Natsu. Natsu pun menggendong Lucy ala _bridal style_ (bener gak ya tulisannya?) dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya.

Natsu dan Happy lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan jalan-jalan lagi. Beberapa saat setelahnya Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya dan bingung kenapa dia ada di ranjang, padahal tadi dia sedang berada si atas atap menatap matahari sore. Serkarang, hari sudah gelap terlihat bintang berkelip dengan sangat indahnya. Lucy menuju jendela kamarnya, melihat bintang dan setelah itu melihat bungkusan coklat yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Dia teringat perkataan Natsu "Menyesal? Aku tak akan menyesal! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Lucy kembali menuju ke sisi gelapnya diman ia ingin membunuh orang yang telah mencampakkannya. "Aku tak akan kalah oleh perkataan Natsu!" Lucy pun berbalik dan tidur lagi.

**2 hari kemudian**

"Hari ini aku akan membalas dendam lagi!" Lucy mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berangkat menuju sekolah. Di tengah jalan Lucy bertemu dengan Natsu "Hari ini kamu mau balas dendam lagi, hah?" Natsu mengucapkan kata-kata dan Lucy ntah bagaimana langsung lari meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

"Hah~"

.

.

.

'_Permintaanku..._

_Buatlah kaki Gray terkilir sehingga ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang disukainya yaitu main sepak bola'_

Lucy telah memakan coklat ke-3nya dan ia meninggalkan Gray yang telah terkilir di lapangan, Gray pun dibawa ke UKS dan dibiarkan berbaring dulu. Melihat hal itu Natsu Cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lucy, Lucy!" Natsu melihat Lucy dari atap sekolah. Sekarang ini Natsu hanya menghawatirkan keadaan tubuh Lucy, sudah 3 butir yang ia makan.

Lucy yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah tiba-tiba merasakan kepusingan di kepalanya "Aduh~ Kepalaku sakit!" Ucapnya "Aku belum pernah sakit kepala sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi sakit?" Lucy terus memegang kepalanya yang sakit sambil menopangkan dirinya pada tembok supaya ia tidak jatuh pingsan.

_-coklat 3: Sakit kepala-_

Natsu sudah memperkirakan kalau Lucy akan sakit kepala, maka dari itu ia menyusul untuk menemui Lucy. Saat menemukannya ditemukan Lucy yang hampir pingsan, dan akhirnya Lucy jatuh, tapi sebelum jatuh Natsu sudah menahannya sehingga kepalanya tak terbentuk lantai.

"Lucy, munkgin kalau kau makan coklat itu lagi, kau..." Natsu tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membawa Lucy ke taman sekolah karena kalau dibawa ke UKS pasti ia akan mengamuk karena ada Gray disana.

Segera setelah Natsu menaruh Lucy di atap, ia meninggalkan Lucy disana. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah, Lucy baru terbangung dari pingsannya. Lucy sadar bahwa ia sama sekali ak mengikuti pelajaran pada hari itu, sudahlah toh~ waktu tak dapat terulang kembali.

Lucy berjalan menuju kelasnya, sesampainya disana dilihat Natsu sedang merapihkan semua buku Lucy dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Lucy pun mendekat ke Natsu dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu setelah mengambil tasnya. Lalu ia pergi dan pulang menuju rumahnya, setelah itu ia langsung membereskan keperluannya dan langsung tidur setelahnya.

**-Kediaman Natsu-**

"_Natsu, apa tak sebaiknya kita segera menghentikannya?"_ Happy mulai pembicaraan karena suasana hati Natsu sedang buruk-buruknya.

Khawatir.

Natsu merasa khawatir, karena sebelum membuat coklat itu Happy telah memperingatkan kalau Lucy sampai menghabiskan ke-10 coklatnya orang itu akan meninggal. Kenapa hal berbahaya seperti itu harus dijual woy!

Natsu berkepikiran kalau orang yang akan membutuhkan itu adalah orang jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia atau melakukan hal buruk lainnya, jadi kalau ia memakan coklat itu sampai habis...

"**Dia akan lupa ingatan dan kembali ke kehidupan lalu yang menyenangkan tanpa mengingat kehidupan setelah ia memakan coklat itu"**

Natsu Lupa memperingatkan hal itu pada Lucy, ntah kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit. Setelah Lucy memakan coklat terakhirnya, ia akan meninggal_-_tak bisa dibilang meninggal. Ia akan kembali ke masa lalunya dan melupakan semua kenangannya. Natsu tak mau semua itu terjadi.

Karena,

Karena,

Karena,

"_Kau menyukainya, Natsu!"_ Happy membuat lamunan Natsu terbuyar, Natsu gelagapan.

Apa benar yang ia rasakan suka?

Apa itu hanya sebuah rasa peduli pada kliennya?

Ataukah ia takut kalau membuat kliennya terluka?

Atau...

Jika, ia benar-benar menyukai kliennya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Natsu kembali menghadap jendela dan melihat bintang-bintang dimana dunia ia berasal, Natsu bukan berasal dari bumi. Maka dari itu dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa.

Sekarang,

Disinilah Natsu, ia berbaring di ranjangnya dan terlelap, Happy hanya memperhatikan Natsu dan ia pun juga ikut tertidur. Keesokan harinya Natsu tengah membereskan tokonya sebelum dibuka, Tanpa ia sadari Lucy ingin bertemu dengan Mr. N yang ternyata adalah Natsu. Tapi sebelum Lucy masuk, ia melihat kedalam melalui jendela terlebih dahulu, Lucy terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat paranormal itu.

'_Natsu?Dia Mr. N? Tidak mungkin!_

_Tapi... Aku menemukan kelemahannya!' _Lucy terus berlari dan langsung saja dia menuju sekolah. Saat sekolah sudah masuk, Natsu duduk di sebelah Lucy dan seperti biasa Natsu masih meminjam buku Lucy. Karena buku Natsu belum selesai dicetak ulang, dia pun harus meminjam terus.

"Ne, Natsu kau Mr.N kan?" Lucy memulai pembicaraan saat-saat guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran yang menurut semua murid kelas itu adalah pelajaran yang tak terlalu berguna.

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!" Natsu berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Lucy, Natsu pun tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin Luce! Kau ada-ada saja!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Lucu sekali, kau hanya menyembunyikan identitas aslimu kan, Mr.N?" Lucy tersenyum sinis, Natsu terlihat gelagapan. Dari mana ia tahu? Itu yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Natsu. Natsu berusaha menyakinkan Lucy kalau ia bukan Mr.N, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Baik, kalau aku Mr.N bukan urusanmu kan?" Akhirnya Natsu menyerah juga, karena takut kelas jadi heboh kalau Lucy mengamuk akibat Natsu yang tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinyalah Mr.N.

"Bagus, kau mau mengakuinya. Sekarang kau harus membantuku untuk balas dendam, kalau kau tidak mau identitasmu kubocorkan ke media massa" Lucy mengancam Natsu, Tapi Natsu sama sekali tak takut dengan ancaman Lucy.

"Aku tak perduli, kalau mau balas dendam lakukan sendiri dong! Aku juga tak takut dengan ancamanmu membocorkan identitasku" Ucap Natsu "Pak, boleh saya ke toilet?" Tanya Natsu dan diberikan anggukkan oleh guru tersebut. Akhirnya Natsu keluar dari kelas itu pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

'_Bagaimana Natsu? Identitasmu ketahuan oleh Lucy?'_ Happy kembali membuka pembicaraan, Happy khawatir jika identitas masternya ketahuan ia kan diculik dan dipaksa untuk melakukan hal yang tidak benar oleh orang jahat.

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah aku menghentikan Lucy melakukan balas dendam.

Hanya itu" Natsu memutuskan tidak akan kembali ke sekolah itu, ia akan keluar dan pergi menemui Lucy dengan wujud sebagai Mr. N.

1minggu berlalu, Lucy seudah memakan 5 butir coklat dan keadaan tubuh Lucy tambah melemah. Lucy berpikir ini pasti salah satu akibat efek samping dari coklat itu, tapi ia tak peduli tentang hal itu. Ia memutuskan pergi menemui Natsu di tokonya kerena sekarang Natsu sudah keluar dari sekolah tersebut. Karena Lucy sudah mengetahui identitasnya tak ada alasan bagi Natsu untuk memperhatikan Lucy dari dekat.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy yang menerobos masuk ke dalam toko, seperti biasa Natsu sedang mempersiapkan alat kerjanya.

"Ada apa hah?" Natsu menanggapinya singkat.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!,

Soal...

Coklat ini!" Ucap Lucy yang memperlihatkan bungkus coklat yang tersisa 5butir di dalamnya.

"Kau sudah memakan 5butir, apa kau sehat-sehat saja?" Natsu memastikan bahwa Lucy sehat-sehat saja, tapi menurut Natsu pasti tubuh Lucy semakin melemah.

"Tidak, maka dari itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

"Silahkan duduk!" Ucap Natsu dan menarik kursi yang akan Lucy dudukin, Lucy pun duduk di sana.

"Apa efek samping jika aku memakan coklat ini sampai habis?" Lucy langsung menanyakan initi dari masalahnya.

"Kau hanya akan kembali ke masa lalu dan hidup bahagia bersama Gray tanpa merasakan kejadian buruk yang kau alami sebelumnya. Dan kau juga akan melupakan semua kejadian bersama dengan coklat itu dan juga...

Aku" Ucap Natsu panjang lebar dan juga membuat Lucy terkejut.

"Aku tak mau kembali ke masa lalu. Aku akan membuat Gray bunuh diri sebelum coklat terakhirnku habis!" Lucy pun berlari keluar.

"Pergilah kau kemana itu cahaya hatimu" Lucy berhenti sebentar saat mendengar perkataan Natsu dan berlanjut pergi meninggalkan Natsu di tempat.

"Hah~ Merepotkan" Kini telah berulang kali Natsu mengucapkan kata merepotkan pada gadis itu, Natsu berharap dia tak melakukan apapun untuk membunuh Gray. Lalu dengan coklat itu, mungkin dengan coklat itu ia akan berpisah dari Lucy.

**( Ch. 2 End, To be Continue )**

Selesai! Chap. 2 Selesai! #guling-guling di ranjang

Semoga cerita ini lebih bagus dari chap sebelumnya.

Oh ya, kalian mau sad end atau happy end?

Kida sedang berpikir untuk membuat fic ini menjadi sad ending loh~ #plak

Ok

Tunggu chap. 3nya~

Jangan lupa kasih jejak ya!

Jaa~~~~~

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Kida disini! (0)/ Setelah sekian lama #Baru kemaren juga _ _" Kida tak mengeluarkan inspirasi Kida, akhirnya ch. 4 telah _update_! Sekarang waktunya bales-bales _riview^^_

.

.

.

**Trevo: **Uwaaa~ Makasih^^ Haha, Kida juga berpikir begitu ..

Ini udah n,n

**Hikaaxrii: **_Sankyu_~ Kalau mau tau, baca terus ya^^ #geplaked

Salam kenal juga untukmu!.^-^.

**Anon: **Ini udah^^ _Sankyuu_~

**Hikaru Dragneel: **_Arigatou~_ Iya, bener!

Ini udah, silahkan baca^^

**Sadsa: **Makasih loh! Iya nih, Lucynya emang OOC.

Haha! Iya, chap. 2 alurnya cepet banget!

Tau deh nasib Lucy sama Gray gimana #plak

**Bjtatihowo: **Yo! Udah dong!

Ok, Wah~ Kida ikut saran Neng bj ah ntar buat di pertengahan cerita^^

Jadi gomen ya Neng bj,

Kida buat fic ini _happy end_.

Tapi ntar ada yang _sad_-nya juga kok!

**NaLuVers: **Kida juga berpikir _happy end_!

Iya, Natsu dengan Lucy!,

**Near1001**: Ahaha~ Kida salah tulis... Harusnya yang jadi guru Happy.

Eh, tapi kepikiran Happy jadi roh kucing aja^^

Makasih udah riview n.n

Sekian balesan _riview_ dari Kida~ Makasih untuk yang sudah me_-riview_ fic Kida yang aneh dan gak jelas ini. Jadi... fic ini akan berakhir _happy end_ dengan pairing NaLu.

Yey! Tau gak _readers _sekalian, Kida hari ini bangun jam 07.30 loh! Kida kesiangan Dx

Tapi hal itu tak terlalu penting, sekarang selamat membaca ch. 3 ya~

**Don't Like? Don't Read –**

_-Cerita sebelumnya-_

Lucy tetap saja tak peduli dengan efek samping dari coklat tersebut, ia tak peduli kalau tubuhnya semakin melemah. Tapi ia tak peduli, jadi sebelum coklat kesepuluhnya habis ia harus sudah bisa membuat Gray bunuh diri. Lalu..

Ia tak ingin kembali ke masa lalu!

"Merepotkan!"

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

_**Genre: **_Sekarang _genre_-nya udah ketahuan!^^ Jadi genrenya adalah...

Friendhip dan Romance!

_**Pairing: **__Pairing_-nya pun sudah ditentukan! NaLu

***_* Revenge! *_***

**ch. 3**

Saat ini ntah apa permohonan Lucy pada 2 coklat sebelumnya, Gray berada di rumah sakit. Ternyata perbuatan Lucy sudah lebih dari batas kelewatan, dan tentu badan Lucy pasti sudah semakin melemah. Nah~ Apa sih permohonan Lucy pada 2 coklat sebelumnya?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Seperti biasa Lucy membuat permohonan aneh lagi.

'_Permohonanku..._

_Gray sakit!'_ Karena kalau tidak bisa membuat Gray mati, cara yang lebih ampuhnya adalah membuatnya sakit.

Lalu, kalau Gray dirawat di rumah sakit, Lucy akan meminta permohonan untuk membuat selang oksigen Gray rusak, sehingga Gray tak mendapatkan oksigen dan ia akan mati dengan sendirinya.

Lucy berjalan menuju lorong sekolahnya,

Sepi.

Tidak seperti biasa, biasanya Natsu akan membuatnya kesal karena tak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar. Setelah mengetahui Natsu adalah Mr.N, Natsu keluar dari sekolah tersebut dan membuat Lucy merasa..

Kesepian.

"Sepi~

Eh! Kenapa aku memikirkan Natsu? Dia kan tak mau membantuku balas dendam ke Gray! Jadi buat apa aku memikirkannya? Huh!" Lucy pun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kelasnya.

_Skip time_

Gray terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena permintaan Lucy pada coklatnya yang ke-4 membuat Gray sakit. Dan efek sampingnya adalah Lucy juga ikut-ikutan sakit.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk" Lucy terbatuk-batuk dengan keras dan membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Lucy seperti orang yang terkena flek.

"Lucy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Levy yang mendengar suara batuk Lucy merasa khawatir, belum pernah ia dengar Lucy bisa sakit.

Akhirnya Levy pun membawa Lucy ke ruang UKS dan memberikan obat batuk yang dimintanya dari dokter yang ada disana. Lucy mengalami hal yang pernah author alami saat kelas 1-2 sd. Saat batuk Lucy sudah mulai mereda, Lucy berbaring di ranjang dan Levy berpamitan pada Lucy untuk kembali ke kelas.

'Ini...

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?' Lucy berbatin pada dirinya sendiri, ia tertidur dan akhirnya dia sadar. Ada yang harus ia bicarakan pada Mr. N.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Lucy berniat untuk membuat permohonannya yang ke-5, yaitu membuat tabung oksigen Gray rusak. Terlebih dahulu Lucy datang sekolah dan saat pulang baru ia akan melakukan permohonannya itu.

Tapi...

Saat Lucy membuka pinta kelas, ia terkaget-kaget.

"AHHH! KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI!" Lucy berteriak dan langsung lari keluar dari kelas tersebut dan meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Ternyata Gray sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang ia sudah ada di kelas untuk pembelajaran hari ini.

"Sial! Kenapa dia sudah sembuh sih!" Lucy merutuki dirinya, tanpa ia sadari ternyata di sudah berada di danau. Tempat kenangan buruk dengan Gray,,

Itu baginya.

Saat bel berbunyi, Lucy langsung kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Menyebalkan, Lucy kesal karena pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru kucing itu terasa sangat tak berguna. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Lucy memakan coklat itu dan membuat permintaan yang membuat dia tidak terlihat jadi dia bisa bebas keluar dari kelas tanpa ada yang bisa melihatnya.

'_Dasar anak aneh dan merepotkan!'_

Kalian tentu tahu siapa yang mengucapkan itu bukan? Lucy pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggeser pintu kelas. Langsung saja semua warga di kelas itu mengucapkan _'hhiii'_ dengan nada shock dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

"hihi" Lucy tertawa kecil melihat semua teman di kelasnya, minus Gray yang pingsan di tempat. Ia pun keluar dan menuju atap sekolah, menghirup dalam angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambutnya terombang-ambing dengan indahnya mengikuti arah angin. Rambut pirangnya bercahaya karena tertimpa cahaya matahari yang saat itu bisa dibilang tak terlalu terik tetapi tetap menyilaukan mata.

"Kau aneh!" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang Lucy, Lucy menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat Natsu sudah berada disana. Kenapa dia ada disini? Lucy berpikir, dan yang membuatnya bingung kenapa Natsu dapat melihatnya? Padahal ia sedang dalam keadaan tak terlihat.

Kembali lagi Lucy marah "HEI! KAU YANG ANEH! NGAPAIN KAU DISINI DAN KENAPA KAU DAPAT MELIHATKU HAHHH?" Lagi-lagi Lucy berteriak dan kembali merusakkan _capslock_ author yang baru di servis jadi rusak lagi. (Kida: Ganti rugi woy!

Lucy: ogah, mati saja author aneh!)

Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil "Tentu saja, aku yang membuat coklat itu! Pasti aku dapat melihatmu, kamu memang aneh! Coklat yang harusnya untuk balas dendam malah digunakan untuk kesenangan sendiri" Awalnya senyum Natsu yang biasa-biasa saja kini menjadi senyum yang mengerikan.

'Efeknya akan terjadi padamu' Natsu berpikir dalam hatinya karena Lucy belum mengetahui efek samping dari coklat tersebut. Natsu lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk berpamitan pada Lucy.

"Hei, tunggu.. Ada yang mau...

Kubiarakan padamu..." Lucy jatuh pingsan karena efeknya sudah bereaksi padanya. Author tak dapat ceritakan efek dari coklat tersebut, karena itu sensor.

_**FLASHBACK End**_

Lucy merapihkan bajunya lalu memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Karena hari ini sampai 3 hari kedepan Lucy beserta kelasnya akan berekreasi ke pantai dalam rangka ulang tahun wali kelas mereka. Karena hari itu bertepatan saat hari libur ulang tahun sekolah mereka, maka hari itu pun diliburkan.

Baju, celana, semua pakaian serta peralatan yang diperlukan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Terdengar suara Levy dan Erza yang tengah memanggil dari bawah tanda mereka sudah datang untuk berangkat bareng ke sekolah.

"Iya, tunggu!" Lucy mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari ke bawah menemui teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu. Setelah itu, mereka pun langsung berangkat.

Di perjalanan menuju pantai tersebut, tak ada hal yang menarik bagi Lucy. Ia hanya sesekali memandang keluar jendela bisa dan mengobrol bersama dengan kedua temannya itu. Tertawa, Tersenyu, tapi senyumnya langsung memudar saat Gray lewat bangku Lucy untuk menuju bangku di tempat duduk bisnya.

"Eto, Lucy.. Kenapa?" Tanya Levy pada Lucy yang tiba-tiba Lucy terlihat seperti orang yang merasa kesal.

"Eh? Tak apa Levy..

Jadi,, Lihat, aku suka baju yang ini!" Ucap Lucy menunjukkan sebuah pakaian yang ada di majalah yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga temannya padanya.

_-skip time-_

"Akhirnya... Sampai juga!" Lucy merenggangkan badannya setelah sampai dan turun dari bis tersebut. Badannya pegel-pegel karena tak leluasa bergerak di dalam bis itu. Lalu, Guru Charla, wali kelas mereka yang berulang tahun itu membagikan kamar mereka masing-masing. Di sebuah mansion milik keluarga Marveel, keluarga Charla. Wendy sudah seperti adik Charla karena Charla yang selalu mengurus Wendy sejak kecil.

'_Natsu, kenapa sekarang kita disini?'_ Happy bertanya karena ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudah, kau diam saja!" Natsu bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa sambil memperhatikan sekelompok anak-anak tersebut. Rupanya ia akan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lucy!

.

.

.

Lucy, Erza dan Levy mendapatkan kamar bersama, mereka pun merapihkan barang-barang mereka.

"EHHH?" Tiba-tiba Lucy berteriak. Levy dan Erza langsung segera menghampiri Lucy, "Ada apa Lucy?" Yanya Erza pada Lucy.

"Eh,, Tak apa kok!" Jawab Lucy dan Levy serta Erza pun kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Aku... Kelupaan bawa coklat itu!

Padahal aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu, tapi kenapa malah ketinggalan?

Menyebalkan!

Aku pun selesai merapihkan barang-barangku, katanya hari ini bebas dulu. Jadi tak ada acara apapun untuk hari ini, bisa bebas deh!~ Lalu kami bertiga keluar dan sudah menemui semua teman-teman kami, minus Gray sedang bermain di pantai. Ada yang bermain pecah semangka, berjemur di pantai, volly pantai, dan berenang.

Oh.

Ada juga yang bikin istana pasir.

Tapi menurutku semua itu tak penting, yang paling penting adalah...

AKU HARUS BALAS DENDAM!

Tapi tak mungkin tanpa coklat itu, mana mungkin aku pulang lagi trus balik kesini. Perjalanannya kan lumayan jauh~ Ogah deh ngerepotin diri sendiri. Ya sudah deh, hari ini aku bersantai-santai dulu.

"Lu-chan!~" Levy memanggilkan membuat lamunan tak pentingku terbuyar.

"Ada apa Levy?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kita bikin istana pasir yuukk!" Serunya dengan bersemangat, memang tingkah Levy masih seperti anak kecil. Aku pun mengikuti pendapatnya, sedangkan Erza, dia sibuk berjemur sambil memakan strawberry cakenya yang baru dikeluarkan dari freezer.

_**End of Lucy P.O.V**_

"Yuhhuuu~" Ucap Natsu kegirangan saat ia sibuk mengayuh perahunya mengelilingi pantai , ntah kenapa Natsu malah sibuk dengan kerjaannya sendiri. Sepertinya Natsu tak perlu repot-repot mengawasi Lucy karena ia sudah tahu kalau Lucy lupa membawa coklat itu.

"3 hari bersenang-senang, Asek~" Serunya dan memutar-mutarkan perahunya tak jelas.

Kembali lagi dengan Lucy bersama Levy, mereka sedang asik-asiknya bermain membuat istana pasir. Tiba- tiba istana yang mereka buat dengan susah payah hancur sekertika oleh karena bola volly yang menimpanya. Lalu datanglah 2 orang berwajah keren menurut penggemarnya, kalau Kida sih lebih duka Natsu dan orang yang berwajah seram suka membuat sesuatu pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan besi.

"Eh.. gomen" Ucap Gray.

Lucy langsung terbelalak dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Dasar Gajeel bodoh!" Levy kesal dan memukul-mukul badan Gajeel, orang yang membuat istana pasir mereka hancur bersama dengan orang di sebelahnya.

Kesal.

Lagi-lagi Lucy merasakan kekesalan, lama-lama kalau Lucy marah-marah seperti itu terus ia akan cepet jadi tua #plak

Lucy terus saja berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat yang jauh darinya, pokonya tak ada Gray di tempat terebut.

'Gara-gara ketinggalan, jadi tak bisa balas dendam! Coklat Kuso!' Lucy berbatin dan terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke depan.

Kembali lagi pada Natsu~

(Happy: Aku selalu tak terhitung T_T)

Natsu yang sudah selesai melakuan hal konyolnya yang belum pernah ia lakukan langsung memaekirkan(?) perahunya ke tepi pantai dan berjalan dengan biasa.

Saat sedang santai-santainya Natsu berjalan sambil meminum airnya, ia ditabrak oleh suatu benda.

"Aw..."

"Kyaa!"

Mereka sama-sama menegok ke arah orang yang menabrak dan ditabraknya.

"Lucy!" Rencana Natsu gagal, seharusnya ia tak boleh ketahuan oleh Lucy. Tapi sekarang yang dilihatnya adalah..

Lucy dihadapannya!

"Natsu?" Lucy berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Natsu hanya bisa tertawa garing "hehe"

"MAU APA KAU DISINI?" Lagi-lagi Lucy menjebolkan capslock author.

**( Ch. 4 End, To be Continue )**

Yap, selesai juga.

Apa kalian puas dengan chap ini? Saya rasa chap ini tak terlalu bagus.

Kalian kecewa ya? Saya juga...

Apa masih ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini?

Kalau iya, silahkan menunggu chap. 5 ya..

Akhir kata...

Jaa~ Minna!~~

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**v**_


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah beberapa hari Kida meliburkan diri mengetik fic, Kida kembali lagi! Kida mau curhat nih, di Citra Land di Jakarta lagi ada _bazzar_ komik 5000! Padahal Kida mau kesana, tapi kantong Kida lagi kosong dan juga gak ada yang mau nganterin. Kida kan tinggal di Bogor, apalagi Kida itu buta arah kalau gak pernah lewat situ.

Yang kasih tau ini _tou-san_ Kida, dia yang bilang tapi ndak mau bayarin sama anterin. Jadi _kaa-san_ Kida bilang _tou-san_ Kida Cuma 'omong doang' dasar _Otou-san_ MENYEBALKAN! #treak pake toa

Maaf karena Kida celoteh hal yang aneh, Kida seneng deh udah cap 3jari #pamerin jari *plak xD Udah ah~ sekarang saatnya readers membaca ch. 4 ini. Maaf karena sebelumnya terjadi kesalahan penulisan chapter... Sekarang bales riview dulu ah~

**Renna Diamond: **Ah~ Rossy-_san_! Makasih sudah riview^^ Kida tunggu karya Rossy-_san_ ya! Tapi jangan bahasa Inggris, Kida tak bisa Inggris ^^V

**Near1001, bjtatihowo, NaLuVers:** Kyaa! #teriak histeris Kida melupakan hal penting! Silahkan pukuli Kida #plak Kida bener-bener lupa kalau Natsu mabuk kendaraan T_T

**Hikaru Dragneel:** Thx udah riview sama fav fic abal ini!^^ Ini sudah n_n

**Bjtatihowo:** Tak apa, riview log in atau tidak log in Kida terima^^ Iya nih, pikiran Kida melayang ntah kemana #plak Tanya mengenai apa ya?

-Ok!

-Ok!

Sekian dari Kida, riviewnya berkurang ya! Tapi tak apa yang penting Kida menyelesaikan fic satu ini^^ Sesuai saran Neng Bj Kida akan menggunakan bahasa yang benar dan mengurangi keberadaan Kida dalam cerita. Kalau begitu selamat menyaksikan!

**-Don't Like? Don't Read-**

_-cerita sebelumnya-_

Lucy dan kawan-kawan pergi ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Charla, guru mereka. Lucy akan berencana membalas dendam tetapi coklatnya ketinggalan! Jadi dia memutuskan untuk merelaksasikan pikirannya dari Gray. Tapi saat ia sedang kesal-kesalnya karena Gray telah merusak istana pasir yang ia buat bersama dengan Levy dan ia juga tak ingin bertemu Gray ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi sejauhnya dari tempat itu.

Tapi saat ia sedang berjalan sambil menunduk tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dan yang dilihatnya adalah...

"NATSU! MAU APA KAU DISINI?"

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima_-sensei_

_**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship dan ½ Angst di tengah cerita

_**Pairing: **_NaLu

*_* Revenge! *_*

Ch. 4

"MAU APA KAU DISINI!" Lucy berteriak, gagal sudah rencana Natsu untuk tak bertemu dengan Lucy selama di pantai. Kalau begitu kenapa tak pulang dari tadi?

'Sayang kalau pulang~ Sudah jauh-jauh pergi kesini' Sebelum kejadian itu, Natsu sudah berpikir seperti itu.

"ehehe~ Tadinya aku mau memperthatikanmu!" Wajah Lucy ntah mengapa langsung memerah tapi hal itu tak terlihat dan tak diperhatikan oleh Natsu.

"A.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy gelagapan.

"Ya~ Aku mau melihatmu apa yang akan kau lakukan di pantai dan rencana balas dendamu pada Gray. Taunya kau tak bawa coklatnya, jadinya tak jadi deh aku melakukan rencanaku. Kan sayang kalau aku pulang, udah jauh-jauh dateng ke sini" Ucap Natsu panjang lebar.

"Begitu... lalu...

DARI MANA KAU TAU AKU TAK BAWA COKLAT!" Lucy kembali berteriak, para pengunjung pantai itu langsung melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Natsu pun memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Natsu berlari membawa Lucy ke belakang batu karang yang lumayan sepi, sehingga kalau Lucy berteriak lagi ia tak akan malu karena banyak orang yang akan melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Lucy memberontak dan akhirnya Natsu melepaskan gengamannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Sakit tau!" Ucap Lucy sambil memegang tangannya yang digenggam dan ditarik lari oleh Natsu. Natsu menarik Lucy sampai di belakang batu karang, di tempat itu adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk mendengar celotehan Lucy yang sangat ribut.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kuat ya!" Ucap Natsu dan duduk di atas batu karang dibelakangnya, bisa dibilang batu karang itu lumayan tinggi. Tapi dengan mudahnya Natsu melompat dan duduk di atasnya. Terjadi keheningan sementara di antara mereka berdua.

"Hoi, pemandangan laut dari sini terlihat indah loh!" Ucap Natsu membuat tangannya seperti tangan hormat dan melihat sekelilingnya. Lucy jadi ikut tertarik dan mencoba menaiki karang tersebut, tapi apa daya tenaga Lucy tak mampu untuk naik ke atas karang tersebut.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy tak bisa menaikinya menawarkan bantuan "Apa kau memerlukan bantuanku, Luce?" Ucapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Lucy pun menggenggam tangan Natsu yang terlihat besar, lalu menarik Lucy sehingga ia bisa menduduki batu tersebut. "Makasih Natsu!, dan...

Maaf!" Ucap Lucy tersenyum lembut.

Entah apa yang merasuki Natsu, wajahnya jadi merona karena baru kali ini dia melihat Lucy tersenyum dengan lembut. 'manis' Batinnya dalam dirinya sehingga ia tak sadar kalau dari tadi ia tengah bengong.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada Natsu, Natsu jadi gelagapan dan jatuh dari karang tersebut.

"Aduh~" Rintih Natsu di sela kesakitannya sambil memegang bokongnya yang sakit karena jatuh duluan.

"Kamu tak apa-apa Natsu?" Lucy menengok ke bawah dan memastikan apakah Natsu baik-baik saja. Tapi karena ada lumut di karang tersebut, Lucy pun ikut jatuh dan menimpa Natsu.

Bagaimana ya? Apa kalian bisa bayangkan kalau orang jatuh dan saling menimpa seperti apa? Ini yang dialami mereka, posisi jatuh seperti di komik-komik perempuan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, wajah mereka pun jaraknya dekat dan Natsu dan Lucy kaku di tempat.

Bingung.

Bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

'_Dia menyukaimu!'_

Happy mengejutkan mereka berdua, walaupun tak dapat dilihat oleh Lucy. Lucy langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang err.. cukup buat deg-deg-an dan melihat ke sana-sini.

"Suara siapa itu tadi?" Ucapnya dan mengelilingi batu karang besar itu.

"Kau bodoh, Happy!" Terlihat wajah Natsu yang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, Natsu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dulu" Ucap Natsu dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Lucy sudah mengelilingi batu itu dan sampai ke titik awal "Loh? Natsu pergi kemana?" Ucapnya dan berlalu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah!"

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"Lucy, kau habis dari mana saja?" Terlihat wajah Levy yang menghawatirkanku, aku baru kembali ke kamarku setelah secara tiba-tiba Natsu menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

"Aku habis melihat pemandangan laut! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Ucapku seraya tersenyum padanya, ia pun membalas senyumanku. Lalu aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_, kubiarkan air yang mengalir jatuh ke atas kepalaku.

Tanganku masih bergetar, efek tadi masih terasa pada tubuhku. Posisi apa tadi itu? Aku malu! Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan bergeleng-geleng malu. Aku merasa malu sekali, kalau bersama Natsu kenapa aku jadi lemah. Seperti dulu, aku tak bisa berkata apapun saat dia menanyakan apa yang akan kudapatkan setelah balas dendam.

Kok aku jadi deg-deg-an begini? Ah~ sudahlah, toh dia tak mau membantuku membalas dendam! Jadi lupakan perasaan dan kejadian tadi! Aku terus membasuh badanku dan tak lama kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi, tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar. Aku melihat sepucuk surat dari Levy dan aku membacanya.

_ Luc~, Bu Charla menyuruh kita berkumpul di pantai. Sepertinya mau ada games kecil ()/ Aku duluan ke pantai ya~ Jangan lama-lama, takutnya bu Charla marah! Aku tunggu di bawah^^_

_Jaa~_

_Ttd,_

_Levy_

Oh~ jadi begitu ya! Baiklah aku ke bawah sekarang. Aku pun membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju pantai, terlihat semua murid di kelasku sudah berkumpul. Sepertinya aku benar-benar telat -_-

"Lucy, sini!" Terlihat Levy sedang menunjukkan dimana keberadaannya, aku pun menuju ke tempat Levy berada.

"Jadi anak-anak, gamesnya adalah...

Laki-laki harus menggendong perempuan dan berlari dari garis _start_ sampai _finish_. Ibu akan menyebutkan kelompoknya!" Bu Charla berkata seperti itu, aku jadi berharap semoga saja Gray bukan pasanganku DX Aku bisa ngamuk kalau sampai dia yang menjadi kelompokku nanti!

Kulihat, Natsu sedang jalan-jalan disekitar pantai! Bu Charla melihat hal itu dan memanggil Natsu, Natsu yang sedari tadi berwajah datar kini menghampiri teman-teman lamanya. Banyak yang bertanya kenapa berhenti sekolah tiba-tibalah? Kenapa kamu disini lah? Dan yang lainnya juga. Tapi dia hanya tertawa cengengesan seperti sifatnya yang biasanya, dasar Natsu.

_**End of Lucy P.O.V**_

'_Guru yang cantik!'_ Happy berbatin saat melihat Charla yang memanggil Natsu. Memang, sesama kucing pasti akan saling tertarik #geleng-geleng kepala.

Happy n Charla: Jangan panggil kami kucing!

"Natsu, apakah kau ingin ikut bermain? Ibu memiliki mini games untuk kalian" Bu Charla menawarkan permainan pada Natsu. Natsu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil dan Natsu pun berkumpul dalam kelompok tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan sebutkan kelompoknya! Pertama-tama..." Ucap Charla dan mengambil sebuah lembaran kertas yang sepertinya sudah di tulis olehnya kemarin malam.

"Alzack, Bisca"

"Ok!" Ucap mereka berdua dengan kompaknya sambil memainkan pistol mainan mereka.

"Elfman, Evergreen"

"Kenapa aku harus berdua denganmu?" Ucap Evergreen menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku akan menjadi laki-laki!" Ucapnya dengan semangatnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Evergreen.

"Gajeel, Levy"

"Hm.. Merepotkan!" Tau kan siapa yang mengucapkan ini?

"Ayo kita berjuang!"

"Gray, Juvia"

"Juvia.. Senang!" Ucap Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku akan berjuang!" Ucap Gray mengepalkan tangannya.

"Laxus, Lisanna"

"Ayo kita berjuang!" Ucap Laxus sambil memukul kepala Lisanna berulang-ulang.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

"Lalu yang terakhir...

Natsu dan Lucy" Ucap Charla melipat kertasnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Yo Luce, aku sekelompok denganmu!" Ucap Natsu tersenyum dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Namaku Lucy, dan hentikan cengiranmu itu!"

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian.. Siap pada posisi!" Ucap Bu Charla dan menyiapkan pistol yang dipinjam pada dua koboy itu.

Semua sudah pada posisinya dan DOR! Suara pistol mainan tersebut sudah dibunyikan dan para peserta sudah memulai berlari. Jaraknya adalah 500m, jauh tak ya? Semua peserta sudah berlari dengan semangatnya, karena kata bu Charla yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah makan sepuanya di restoran dekat pantai. Tapi pasti hanya laki-laki saja yang tertarik dengan hadiah tersebut.

"Juvia senang digendong Gray-_sama_"

"Hiyyaa~!"

"Inilah laki-laki!"

"MAKAN GRATISS!"

Natsu terlihat berbinar-binar saat mendengar hadiah bagi pemenang permainan ini, Natsu memang suka makan. Lucy yang digendong oleh Natsu serasa berdebar-debar, karena baru kali ini dia digendong oleh laki-laki.

"MAKANAN!"

Natsu terus berlari sambil mengucapkan 1 hal, dan itu membuat Lucy tertawa. Baru kali ini Lucy tertawa, dan Natsu menyadari hal itu. "Luce, baru kulihat kau tertawa" Ucap Natsu masih sambil terus berlari dengan cepatnya.

"Tidak!" Ucap Lucy tersipu malu" "Aku tidak tertawa, oh ya~ Apa aku berat?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu.

"Iya!" Ucap Natsu singkat.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda! Kau ringan kok!" Ucap Natsu, wajah Natsu membuat cengiran seperti biasanya walaupun ekspresi itu tak dapat terlihat oleh Lucy.

'Kenapa baru kusadari sekarang? Ternyata aku...

Menyukai Natsu' Batin Lucy menutup matanya dan merasakaan detak jantungnya.

Sepertinya jarak 500m itu lumayan jauh, buktinyan sekarang tersisa kelompok Natsu dan Gray saja yang masih bertahan. Sisanya semua sudah terkapar di pantai dan ngos-ngos-an, kelompok yang tersisa terus berlari.

"Hei, Flame Head aku akan menang!" Teriak Gray dan suara Gray itu membuat Lucy kesal dan mencengkram pundak Natsu dengan kencang.

"Aduh, sakit Luce!" Ucap Natsu, Natsu mengetahui kenapa dia melakukan hal itu karena dia tak mau melihat atau berhubungan dengan Gray, orang yang dia benci.

"Baik Lucy, aku akan memenangkan ini untukmu!" Ucap Natsu dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

DEG

Lucy merasakan perasaan ini lagi, perasaan yang pernah dulu ia rasakan waktu bersama dengan Gray. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang perasaan itu telah berubah menjadi perasaan benci. Sepertinya Lucy mulai merasakan hal ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi ntah kenapa rasa dendam harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memulai kehidupan yang baru.

"Yei!" Natsu teriak kegirangan, karena akhirnya kelompok Natsu dan Lucylah yang memenangkan perlombaan ini.

"Selamat Natsu dan Lucy, ini kupon makan sepuasnya di restoran dekat pantai!" Ucap Charla menyerahkan kupon tersebut dan Natsu melompat kegirangan.

"Baik anak-anak, sekarang jam bebas! Sampai bertemu besok pagi!" Ucap Bu Charla dan meninggalkan mereka. Para anak-anak langsung bergerumul membuat pesta kejutan untuk bu Charla, karena besok adalah hari terakhir mereka. Karena hari liburan bersama teman sekelas berubah menjadi 2hari, waktunya dukurangkan karena kalau 3hari menurup mereka kelamaan.

"Jadi.. apa rencana kita?"

"Begini..."

"Eh, jangan!"

"Lalu.. Bagaimana?"

"Emmm"

Tapi saat mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Natsu malah membuat ribut karena ia menarik Lucy dan kerumunan itu untuk membawanya ke restoran tersebut. Hal seperti itu sangat membosankan bagi Natsu tentu untuk Lucy juga. Mereka disoraki karena tak ikut membantu, mereka pun hanya bisa kabur dari situ.

"Hei Natsu, kenapa sekarang?" Tanya Lucy saat ia sedang susah-susahnya berjalan karena di tarik oleh Natsu.

"Aku lapar!" Serunya dengan singkat.

Sesampainya disana, Natsu langsung memesan makanan yang amat sangat banyak. Lucy terheran-heran seberapa banyak makanan yang dapat dicerna oleh perutnya itu. Sedangkan Lucy hanya memesan 1 piring makanan dan minuman, tak sebanyak yang dipesan oleh Natsu.

'_Aku juga lapar~'_ Happy hanya bisa melihat masternya makan dengan puasnya.

'Tenang saja Happy, aku akan membawa seekor ikan untukmu nanti!' Batin Natsu dan itu tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Happy.

'_Aye, Sir!'_ Ucap Happy dan kembali tenang.

"Tak kusangka paranormal seperti kamu makannya banyak juga!" Seru Lucy sembari meminum minuman yang di pesannya tadi. Natsu hanya memjawab dengan cengirannya, apa tak ada jawaban lain apa selain cengiran?

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Lucy mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dapat dicerna oleh Natsu dan itu juga membuatnya kaget.

"Lalu... soal coklat itu.. Kupikir aku tak membutuhkannya lagi" What the? Belum lama ini Lucy kan berpikir ingin balas dendam? Kenapa sekarang ia malah bilang tak memerlukan alat pamungkas untuk melaksanakan balas dendamnya itu?

Natsu langsung berhenti melahap makanannya tersebut, Natsu langsung menatap Lucy dengan terheran-heran.

"Hah?" Natsu hanya merespon dengan sebuah kata, dan meminum minuman yang di pesannya.

"Iya, kurasa begitu" Ucap Lucy dan menatap Laut. "Kurasa kalau aku tetap melaksanakan hal itu aku akan merugikan diriku." Ucap Lucy menahan rambutnya yang terbang akibat angin.

"Lalu, apa alasan kau ingin berhenti membalas dendam?" Natsu bertanya pada Lucy, tak biasanya Lucy seperti itu.

"Karena kamu Natsu! Aku...

menyuikaimu!" Ucap Lucy dengan senyuman yang tulus. Natsu sempat tersipu tetapi, ia tak bisa, ia tak bisa membalas perasaan Lucy. Karena dia bukan manusia biasa, dia sejenis penyihir yang datang dari dunia bintang yang tak boleh jatuh cinta dan berhubungan dengan manusia bumi. Ia hanya ditugaskan untuk membantu manusia yang kesusahan dan setelah tugasnya telah selesai, ia harus kembali ke dunianya. Kalau di bumi, orang sejenis Natsu itu disebut _alien_.

"Maaf Luce, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu" Ucap Natsu dan ia langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Lucy terdiam sesaat, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tes. Tes.

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Setelah Gray mencampakkanku, sekarang setelah aku berpikir untuk melupakannya dan muncul cinta baru di hatiku, aku pun merasakan sakit yang sama. Perasaan ditolak oleh orang yang aku sukai, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Cinta itu...

Apakah memang sesakit ini?

Keinginan balas dendamku...

Hilang bersamaan dengan rasa cintaku yang sudah sirna..

**( Ch. 4 End, To be Countinue )**

Seperti yang Kida katakan, mungkin tak terasa angst-nya. Karena Kida tak terlalu bisa membuat fic yang dapat menyentuh perasaan. Jadi gomen Neng bj kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan m(_ _)m

Mungkin chapter ini pendek menurut Kida. Tapi inilah pikiran Kida untuk pengakhiran chapter ini.

Yah, sekian dari Kida!

Mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Untuk semua yang masih mau membaca dan me_riview_ fic ini sampai sekarang, Kida ucapkan sankyuu yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena Kida tak menyangka kalau Kida bisa mendapatkan _review_ sejumlah ini. Maklum, Kida memang miskin _review_ T_T

Sekarang waktunya Kida bales _riview_ dari _readers-readers di chap. 4_! 0

**bjtatihowo: **Haha, Iya xD Natsu alien sih! #plak

**Near1001: **Near-_san_ tetep setia aja :D

Natsu: Karena aku bukan manusia bumi Dx

**Hikaaxrii: **Tak apa, malahan Kida seneng karena masih ada yang mau me-_riview_ fic Kida x3

**Renna Diamond: **Natsu jahat ya!#ditabok Benar! Benar! Makasih :D Iya nih, tiba-tiba kepikiran ide itu xD Hidup Kida memang menyibukkan DX Ok! Thx

**Guest:** Tetep baca aja kalau mau tau xD Itu pun kalau Guest_-san_ masih tertarik xD

Oke! Selamat membaca chapter ke-5 ini^^ Mungkin ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir.

.

.

.

_-Cerita sebelumnya-_

"Soal coklat itu.. Kupikir aku tak membutuhkannya lagi"

"Apa alasan kau ingin berhenti membalas dendam?"

"Karena kamu Natsu! Aku menyuikaimu!"

"Maaf Luce, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Keinginan balas dendamku...

Hilang bersamaan dengan rasa cintaku yang sudah sirna..

***_* Revenge! *_***

Ch. 5

Lucy masih tertunduk dan terus meneteskan air matanya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Natsu telah pergi meninggalkannya, cintanya apakah hanya sampai disini saja?

**Lucy P.O.V**

Tidak!

Aku tidak akan menyerah!

Aku tidak mau hanya sampai disini saja, aku tak mau kejadian seperti dulu aku dengan Gray terulang lagi. Bagaimana pun aku harus membuat Natsu jatuh cinta padaku!

Aku sudah bertekad, maka dari itu aku tidak akan menyerah!

Aku bangkit dan menghapus air mataku, aku menatap ke arah laut. Sudah senja rupanya, pantulan cahaya matahari jingga membuat laut terlihat sangat indah. Akan kuingat ini, cintaku ditolak saat senja hari.

Aku keluar dari restoran itu dan melangkah menuju kamarku bersama dengan Levy dan Erza, saat kumasuk kusapa mereka berdua yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Levy membaca buku dan Erza memakan cake strawberrynya. Ntah berapa cake yang di bawa oleh Erza, sampai dari tadi kerjaannya hanya makan cake terus.

Aku masuk dan mereka berdua menghampiriku, semoga saja mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau aku habis menagis.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza padaku, tak mungkin kan dia tahu? Aku sudah bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kamu habis menangis Lu-_chan_?" Levy mengkagetkanku! Bagaimana dia tahu aku habis menangis? Aku berusaha menjawab dengan menggeleng-geleng, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tak percaya padaku. Terlihat dari tatapan mereka berdua yang diarahkan padaku dengan curiga.

"Ceritakan saja, Lucy" Erza memulai pembicaraan, aku menggeleng. Lalu Levy memegang pundakku.

"Tak apa Lucy, ceritakan saja. Kami pasti akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, kami kan sahabatmu!" Ucap Levy dengan senyumnya. Air mataku mengalir, aku bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang baik seperti mereka berdua.

Aku menceritakan semuanya, dari Gray mencampakkanku lalu aku berniat balas dendam. Lalu setelah Natsu muncul dan membuatku untuk menghilangkan rasa dendamku dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku mencintainya dan menyatakan perasaanku tapi dia menolakku. Perasaanku yang sakit di saat senja hari dan aku pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan bertekad membuat Natsu menyukaiku. Aku menceritakan semuanya, kecuali coklat pengabul permohonan yang di berikan Natsu kepadaku.

"Jadi.. seringaianmu di kelas karena kau puas Gray dihukum itu toh~" Ucap Erza mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Ingatan Erza bagus juga ya, pikirku.

"Lucy, aku akan menyemangatimu!" Ucap Levy mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan aku semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumannya berubah menjadi wajah murung. Aku bertanya ada apa dengan Levy, dia menjawab...

"Tapi... Natsu kan sudah tak bersekolah di sekolah kita! Jadi bagaimana kau mendekatinya Lucy?" Levy terlihat seperti ingin menangis, memang Levy sangat baik sehingga mengerti akan perasaanku.

Aku tersenyum...

"Tak apa Levy, aku tahu dimana tempat dia melakukan aktivitasnya setiap harinya" Ucapku seraya tersenyum, aku pun berkata kepada mereka kalau aku ingin mandi lagi. Rasanya sehabis menangis tadi badanku jadi gerah dan berkeringat. Tentu, pasti semua perempuan ingin tercium wangi.

Lagi-lagi aku kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyiram wajahku dengan _shower, _aku menenangkan pikiranku menutup mataku dan merasakan tetesan air yang menjatuhi wajahku. Aku menghela nafas, rasanya aku ingin segera kembali kekotaku dan bertemu dengan Natsu. Karena mungkin kalau disini dia pasti tak akan muncul lagi karena aku sudah mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kaget.

Aku menggeleng...

Paling tidak kau harus mencarinya, aku memutuskan besok pagi akan bangun sebelum semua anak-anak kelasku bangun dan pergi mencari Natsu. Supaya aku tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun bu Charla, maafkan aku ya bu Charla.

Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Terlihat Erza dan Levy yang sudah tertidur, kulihat jam dan ternyata aku mandi sampai malam! Ya sudahlah, aku pun tidur secepatnya kerena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

**End of Lucy P.O.V**

**Keesokan harinya 03.00**

Lucy sudah bangun dan dengan pelan-pelan dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun. Tapi saat mau membukanya, tiba-tiba Erza berkata.

"Em~ Mau kemana kau!" Lucy terkaget-kaget dan menegok ke arah Erza, Lucy menghela nafas. Ternyata Erza hanya mengigau, mungkin itu efek dari menonton film anime kesukaannya _**Fairy Tail**_. Itu loh, film penyihir yang melawan kekuatan jahat sihir hitam zeref. Mungkin intinya sepeti itu.

**Lucy P.O.V **lagi

Aku langsung keluar dan menuju pantai, pagi ini rasanya dingin sekali~ Apa lagi angin sepoi-sepoi malah menusuk tulangku. Rasanya memakai jaket tebal seperti ini masih kurang, aku berjalan. Mungkin saja saat ini Natsu sudah pulang, tapi masih ada harapan dia belum pulang tetapi dia tak ingin bertemu denganku.

Hah~

Tak ada kerjaan yang bisa kulakukan, lebih baik aku ke tempat yang sepi saja supaya aku bisa tidur lagi. Aku menuju tebing yang berhubungan dengan pantai, aku itdur di ujung sana. Kalau dilihat dari bawah, mungkin ketinggiannya mencapai 10 meter dan hanya ada pasir disana. Tak ada batu karang maupun sesuatu yang membuat terluka kalau kita berjalan-jalan di sana tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Aku berbaring dan dengan cepatnya kau tertidur disana, 1 jam berlalu aku masih saja terus tertidur. Ini pasti hanya perasaanku, dalam mimpi aku merasa jatuh dari tebing ini. Lalu tubuhku melayang, aku merasa mendengar suara Natsu.

'_Hah~ Untung saja kau selamat Luce'_ Aku mendengar hal itu, rasanya kangen sekali mendengar suara Natsu.

Aku tak tahu, aku mengucapkan nama Natsu dan air mataku mengalir keluar. "Natsu~" Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada bergetar.

'_Kau membuatnya menangis Natsu'_ Terdengar satu suara lagi, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Natsu berada disini. Tapi rasanya aku tak bisa membuka mataku, mataku berat sekali.

Aku terbangun, sepertinya sudah 3 jam berlalu aku melihat aku sudah berada di bawah tebing itu. Aku merasakan air mata yang masih tersisa di mataku. Apa Natsu tadi benar-benar datang? Tapi kenapa dia tak membangunkanku? Kau sungguh jahat.. Natsu.

Kukira aku dapat bertemu denganmu, tapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Masih ada siang hari dan malam hari, pasti di antara kesempatan itu ada waktu dimana aku dapat bertemu dengannya.

**End of Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali memutar-mutari sekitar pantai tersebut, mana mungkin sudah jam segini Natsu belum bangun dari tidurnya. Dia kan paranormal! Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lucy.

Lucy mengelilingi pinggir pantai sambil menendang-nendang minuman kaleng pelan.. pelan.. pelan..

"DASAR NATSU MENYEBALKAN!" Lucy menendang kaleng tersebut hingga melayang jauh ntah kemana. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara..

"Aw~" Sepertinya ada orang yang menjadi korban kaleng yang di tendang oleh Lucy, Lucy pun mendekati asal suara itu dan berniat untuk meminta maaf. Lucy pun menghampirinya, dan saat ia berhasil mencapai... Lucy terkejut.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin!" Lucy terbata-bata, sedangkan orang yang di lihatnya mulai bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Orang tesebut berusaha lari dari tempat tersebut, mungkin karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Lucy. Tapi Lucy sudah menahan tangannya supaya ia tak kabur, karena Lucy masih ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Natsu.. Kumohon jangan kabur dariku.." Lucy menahan Natsu dengan wajah memelas, tak ingin rasanya Lucy melepaskan genggaman itu. Seakan jika Lucy melepaskannya, ia tak akan dapat melihatnya lagi.

Akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk tetap disana dan menceritakan semuanya. Lucy ikut duduk di samping Natsu, membenarkan posisi yang nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita Natsu.

"Sebenarnya, kamu tahu kan aku ini seorang paranormal! Lalu apa kamu tidak berpikir, mana mungkin ada di dunia nyata ini ada seseorang yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan hanya dengan sebutir coklat." Lucy mengangguk-angguk, tertera jelas wajah bingug Lucy.

"Ya... intinya...

Aku bukanmanusia bumi" Dengan sekejab terlihat wajah Lucy yang terkejut, Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Iya, kalau di dunia kalian, orang sepertiku bisa dibilang alien. Aku ini berasal dari dunia bintang, dan disana terdapat peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh berhubungan apalagi jatuh cinta pada manusia bumi. Karena mungkin aku akan diusir dari duniaku jika aku memilih perasaan itu. Tentu saja aku juga akan kehilangan kekuatanku" Natsu menceritakan dengan panjang lebar dan Lucy hanya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi... apa kamu mau mengerti keadaanku?" Natsu tersenyumkecil sambil menatap Lucy.

"Jadi.. begitu ya!" Lucy berucap pelan, hatinya kembali sakit. "Jadi.. walaupun kau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi itu tak mungkin. Kau tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaanku? Aku mengerti... Jadi...

Selamat tinggal Natsu!" Lucy meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tangisan yang terukir di wajahnya.

'_Kau membuatnya menangis lagi Natsu!'_ Happy kembali memulai membicarakan kesalahan Natsu.

"Aku..

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat."

Lucy berlari, meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terdiam di sana. Tangisan Lucy tak henti-hentinya juga, Lucy berlari entah menuju kemana hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali ia tak ketahui. Ia melihat semua tenda dan ia berpikir mungkin itu tempat seorang peramal?

"Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan tentang cintaku?"

Lucy pun memasuki tenda tersebut, suasananya gelap dan terasa aura yang sangat tidak biasa. Terdapat seorang di dalam tenda itu dan menanyakan ada urusan apa Lucy memasuki tendanya.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Baik, kisah cinta anda mungkin akan menjadi sulit. Cinta anda bermula dari pertemuan yang tak terduga, dan akhirnya anda menyadari perasaan anda. Tapi kisah anda ini adalah kisah yang tidak biasanya.

Karena anda menyukai seseorang yang tak terduga. Tapi..."

Sebelum peramal itu menyelesaikan ramalannya Lucy sudah pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. "Aku sudah tahu kalau akan seperti ini" Ucap Lucy.

Peramal yang belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya kembali melanjutkannya "Tapi.. kidah anda akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia" Tempat meramal itu pun menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Lucy tak tahu ia harus pergi kemana, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Karena ia berpikir bahwa ia pasti akan selamanya menyimpan rasa ini tanpa ada yang membalaskan perasaan yang mendalam ini.

Tak terasa hari berlalu tanpa terjadi apapun, walaupun teman-teman kelasnya merayakan ulang tahun Charla dengan senang. Tapi hari itu Lucy hanya merasakan satu hal kesedihan.

Sekarang pun, hari dimana Lucy telah kembali menuju rumahnya, Lucy memutuskan untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengingatkannya dengan Natsu. Sejak saat itu, Lucy tak pernah bertemu dengan Natsu.

"Sudah 3 bulan ya" Lucy menyiapkan perapian di saat senja hari, sama seperti saat Lucy mengatakan perasaannya.

"Sekarang, lebih baik aku membakar coklat ini saja. Karena ini akan selalu mengingatkanku dengannya, biarlah perasaanku meleleh seperti coklat ini yang sebentar lagi akan mencair" Ucap Lucy dan siap membuang coklat tersebut di perapian.

Tapi tiba-tiba Natsu datang dan menghentikan aksi Lucy "Bodoh! Kau mau mati apa? Coklat itu sama seperti nyawamu setelah kau memakan coklat itu. Jadi jangan sia-siakan nyawamu!" Natsu menerangkan hal terakhir tentang coklat itu yang sama sekali belum ia beri tahukan pada Lucy.

"Buat apa aku hidup? Hanya membuatku sakit, lebih baik aku mati!"

"Tidak, jangan!" Ucap Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika tanpa dirimu. Ternyata aku memang menyukaimu, Lucy. Jadi kuputuskan aku akan meninggalkan duniaku dan akan menjadi pasanganmu di dunia kita" Ucap Natsu menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy.

Lucy menagis...

Rasanya hati Lucy menjadi sangat bahagia, karena akhirnya ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Natsu, Lucy pun memeluk Natsu.

"Dan... seperti yang kukatakan..

Ini akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia" Seru peramal yang di temukan Lucy saat di pantai.

Happy: Sepertinya aku sama sekali tak dianggap - -

**~Owari~**

Sekian dari Kida! Kida ucapkan sankyuu pada kalian semua yang terus sampai akhir kisah ini.

Untuk cerita selanjutnya, mungkin Kida akan membuat fic dengan pair GrUvia. Judulnya 'Yankee in Love'

Jadijika berminat silahkan nantikan cerita ini.

Kida ucapkan makasih untuk semuanya!

Jaa~~~

Oh ya, hampir Lupa. Kida minta review juga^^

.

.

.

V


End file.
